


Praise V8

by SilverGopher



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGopher/pseuds/SilverGopher





	Praise V8

Praise V8! Lord of fire and chrome!

Sing his burning hymns with rubber and bone!

Dance on the throttle! Spin in the Sand!

Blood on the Air! Beat the Drums!

Praise V8! Lord of fire and chrome!

 

Val heard the burning hymns deep in her dome.she could feel the drums, deep and aching.

She pressed the throttle and left smoke in her wake. The holy hunt was on.

 

There! A lone rider, driving black on black! His colors defame V8!

He leaves smoke in his wake, Val guns it.

 

Steel against steel! Screeching, burning twisting!

They are thrown from the holy wheels!

 

The man from the Black on Black rises first, stumbling on a leg in an old iron brace.

He kicks Val and she feels the heavy thump of leather on bone, the motion throwing her.

she stands and pulls her sticker from the belt. shhk! shlk! vlk! The blade goes through leather.

The red oil pours, dancing in the flames. copper is on the wind, the holyhymes drowned out by the red oil.

Val feeds on the red meat, keeps the leathers. Night is coming, she retreats to the holy wheel.

Theres chrome in her dome, and she honors V8!


End file.
